Hiking Trips
by VINAI
Summary: "I dropped my baby." *Set in 2k16 reboot* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN ANYTHING!)


_**A/N: Before we begin, I just want to thank y'all who reviewed my second MGR fic! It means a lot and it's very encouraging so thanks a bunch! Now, first off, I just want to apologize for how short I'm making these fics. Like I said before, I'm not super familiar with these two crazy boys yet, so pardon the teeny tiny fics XD. Anyways! Thx again to everyone who reviewed and has showed me so much kindness! And I hope you enjoy this little snippet!**_

* * *

 **Hiking Trips**

"Ugh...How long have we been walking?"

"We just started ten minutes ago, Jack." Mac said, adjusting his pack. Then he added sarcastically, "Surely you can't already be tired."

Jack gave him a half-hearted glare. "You calling me old, _kid_?"

"Oh never." He lowered his voice. "Old man."

Jack ignored him, checking his gun before tucking it back into it's holster. The older man took point as they made their way into the lively woods. Birds chirped loudly while other squawked away invaders to their nests in the ol' Pine's branches. The dead pine needles crunched under their footsteps. The air was crisp and fresh with the smell of fresh Pine and Cedar in the air. Faintly, you could hear the tiny trickling of a creek off in the distance.

"You know what would make this trip even better right now?" Jack asked, pausing to watch a beautiful red tail hawk land in a nearby tree. A dead mouse dangling limply from it's sharp talons.

"What?" Mac came to stand beside his partner, watching the bird as well. Grimacing at the sight of fur being ripped away from the mouses' small body.

"Is if we were doing this same thing," he pointed to the ground. "But on horseback." At Mac's exasperated look he said, "What? I'll have you know that horseback riding is one of the most peaceful things I've ever done. Well, I mean, besides firing off a few rounds at the range with the boys of course."

Mac just shook his head. "What is with you and the whole horse riding deal?"

"I'm tellin' ya, man," he shook his head, continuing onward. "It's awesome and it's super fun. Mark my words, one of these days I'm gonna take us out. And I'll make you realize how fun it can be."

The younger grinned. "You do that, Jack."

They slipped into silence then. The only filler being the sound of the crunching of dead pine needles and soft conversation from the birds above. Somewhere in the reverie setting, Mac could hear the growing sound of a stream or creek the further along they went. He sighed. It wasn't often they got a chance to relax like this. Disarming bombs while being shot at can really do a number to you. Let alone the fact he was constantly worrying about Jack and his lack of self-preservation in order to keep the kid safe.

But, somewhere along the way, it all seemed to come together to form calming, memorable moments between the two of them.

"Wait." Jack's voice cut through his trance like a knife. His outstretched arm coming to gently hit him in the chest. His right arm going to reach for his gun.

"What is it?" The younger asked quietly. He glanced around them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but in their line of work, you learned very fast that not everything was picture perfect at first glance. For that's usually when you were already in the eye of the storm.

"I thought I heard something off that way." Jack pointed just to his right, his hand still lingering on the pistol. "Could've been a deer or something."

Mac nodded, already looking around for possible items he could use to make an improvised something. At the most, he'd be able to get away with making more than enough fire balls. But nothing too drastic unfortunately. He knew Jack carried enough ammo to supply an army, so there was something he could do with that as well. But there just wasn't enough items to be able to do what he wanted! Maybe if he went searching down aways while Jack covered him he'd get lucky and find an empty bottle or something.

"Holy shit!" Mac barely had enough time to register what freaked the hell out of Jack so much before the feeling of having his arm ripped from it's socket as the older pulled him along in a hasty retreat back from where they came.

"Jack! Slow the hell down!"

In one hasty move, Jack had the kid thrown on his bottom against the SUV while he stood over him. Gun drawn and ready to fire should the need arise. Mac looked from Jack to the trail, and back again. He couldn't help but label his partner a skittish horse right now with the way he was acting.

"Jack?" He carefully reached out to touch his partner's leg. The muscle taught as a guitar string under his hand.

"Huh?" He spared a glance down at Mac, concern suddenly flooding his gaze as he began to fuzz over him. "Oh shit. Mac, you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sor-"

"What the hell was all that about?" Mac swatted Jack's hands away as he sat up straighter against the car's side.

Jack froze for a second. His hands falling to the side. "Yikes man! You didn't see the size of that bear?"

Mac frowned. "No. What? You saw a bear?"

"Oh," the older scanned the woods behind him, some color finally returning to his face. His gun coming to rest under his thigh. "Shit, dude. The thing was a monster."

"Are you sure it was a bear? Because, I'm pretty sure the thing would've outrun us and demolished us within seconds."

Jack gave him a hard look. "And I would've turned him into a fancy rug for my cabin in mere seconds too. So, try as Yogi might, he ain't eatin' Jack Dalton anytime soon." Realizing he ignored the first part of the question, he threw over his shoulder, "Yes. I'm sure it was a bear."

"See, I don't think-"

A sudden snap of a twig brought the pair's attention to the bushes just beyond the car. Jack sprung into action, quickly putting Mac behind him and drawing his gun again. Ok. He'll admit. Mac was a little nervous. They were out in the middle of the wilderness, trying to have a good time, with nothing but each other and the necessary supplies to go a few hours out here. Of course, they both had survival training, but it would be futile in trying to fix his dismembered partner should shit hit the fan.

The rustling picked up in volume as the large object approached. Jack stood completely still, vaguely aware of his younger partner trying to do the same thing to keep from distracting him. A branch snapped, sounding like a cold whip against the dirt. Jack took a breath, getting ready to fire...

A large moose head peered over the tall green bush. The beasts' ears twitching as his large brown eyes searched the two men before him. Neither man moved. Whether it was because of shock or fear, they didn't know. Both partner's eyes were wide, hearts beating fast like rapid fire from a machine gun. Jack's gun still drawn, his finger poised over the trigger, but never applying any pressure. After the silent stare contest that seemed to last forever, the large moose lumbered away into the woods again. Leaving the two men to slowly unfreeze themselves on their own. The gun coming to clatter loudly to the ground.

"Was that your so called _'bear'_ , Jack?" Mac grouched. Jack just swallowed thickly.

"Maybe." His voice sounded tiny, like a scared child.

"Hey," Mac got in Jack's line of sight. "You ok?"

Jack collapsed to his knees. Tears starting to well up in his eyes. Small whimpers escaping him as he reached out. Full blown panic began to pump through Mac's body.

"Jack!" He tried to rouse the man by shaking his shoulder. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He sniffled, cradling his gun to his chest as if it were an infant. Whimpering, "I dropped my baby."


End file.
